1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint system, and particularly relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint system including an air bag reaction canister and an inflator attached to the reaction canister.
2. Background Art
Many different types of inflatable vehicle occupant restraint systems are known. Typically, an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint includes an air bag reaction canister, an inflatable air bag located in a chamber of the reaction canister, and an inflator attached to the reaction canister. When the vehicle experiences deceleration of at least a predetermined threshold, such as occurs in a vehicle collision, the inflator emits gas which is directed into the air bag to inflate the air bag.